


Частное решение

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Герой каждой уважающей себя сказки должен обрести наставника, сразить дракона, спасти принцессу и найти сокровище. Но откуда одному из рядовых клонов знать законы древнего жанра? На Камино им не досталось сказок — только сборники тактических задач.





	Частное решение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018

Как мало нам порой надо. Прохладный сухой воздух, нормальный ровный табурет у стойки, холодный местный напиток, что-то типа пива, и перспектива встречи с горячей едой. Для полноты счастья не хватало только возможности улететь отсюда.

Хозяин принес вожделенную тарелку с мясом и какими-то овощами.

— Может, тебе еще и выпить, парень? Явно не помешает. А еще, — тут он перешел на заговорщический шепот, — я комнаты сдаю. И в освежителях там настоящий душ, с горячей водой.

Тлар представил себе это и едва не застонал вслух. Он обязательно возьмет комнату. Не может быть, чтоб это было очень дорого, воды на планете даже больше, чем надо.

— Я подумаю, а пока не подскажете ли, как тут с возможностью убраться в какой-нибудь мир без джунглей? Не в обиду будь сказано, надоели.

— Пассажирский космопорт только в столице. А здесь либо грузовики, либо частники. Вот мой приятель через пару дней полетит на Куат, может подвезти. Это если кредитов хватит, и оплата вперед. Но все равно дешевле выйдет, чем сначала в столицу местным транспортом добираться.

— Посмотрим. А еще кто есть?

— Да мало вариантов. Вон, видишь человека у окна? Попробуй, не знаю, чего он тут ждет, но судя по кораблю, не бедствует, может, не станет с бродяги последнюю рубашку снимать.

— Да и рубашкой моей вряд ли кого сейчас соблазнишь, — невесело усмехнулся Тлар. — Спасибо.

Быстро доел порцию, прогнал мысль о том, что лучше бы начать с комнаты и душа: желание расслабиться коварно зашло с козыря, мол, представляешь, на кого ты сейчас похож? Восьми дней блукания по болотистым джунглям хватило бы, чтоб превратить в чучело любого. Где-то среди пятен грязи была еще кровь, которую удалось отчистить от куртки, но не от комбинезона. Впрочем, Тлар сам бы теперь не разобрал, где что.

Сидевший у окна парень выглядел его ровесником — и противоположностью. Довольно светлая кожа, чистенький костюм, беспечный взгляд.

— Вы позволите присоединиться?

— Садитесь, — ответил он. Выждал, пока Тлар устроится, разглядывая с неприкрытым любопытством.

— Говорят, у вас есть корабль. Пассажиров берете?

— Не собирался. А куда вам надо?

— Подальше отсюда. Я жду сообщения от… знакомых, но они пока молчат. Если так и не удастся связаться, то Корусант.

Парень присвистнул.

— И деньги у вас вряд ли водятся? — Замолчал, внимательно что-то высматривая на лице Тлара. — Отработаете дорогу?

— Какая работа?

— У вас ведь лучевая винтовка не для красоты прицеплена, умеете пользоваться?

— Да.

— У меня встреча на соседней планете в этой системе, там не помешает прикрытие. Ничего противозаконного, не бойтесь. Но могут быть незваные гости. Поможете — и я отвезу вас на Корусант. Или куда скажете, в пределах разумного.

Все складывалось как-то слишком хорошо и просто. Но денег оставалось всего ничего, выбора, считай, не было, к тому же Тлар вымотался насмерть и хотел решить вопрос отлета как угодно, лишь бы побыстрее.

Выпили за знакомство местной настойки на семнадцати травах — крепкой и жутко горькой, после чего Кейн, так звали парня, отсоветовал снимать комнату в кантине, утверждая, что у него на корабле можно отдохнуть не хуже. Тлару было все равно. Привел себя в порядок, действуя на автопилоте, рухнул на койку в отведенной ему каюте и отрубился практически мгновенно.

Проснулся с тяжелой головой, первым делом проверил коммуникатор — ничего. Койка слегка вибрировала, но была ровной и мягкой, вставать не хотелось совершенно. Тихое гудение корабельных механизмов, отсутствие необходимости вслушиваться даже сквозь сон в звуки леса, отсутствие ожидания угрозы — это убаюкивало. Пока он лежит вот так, можно ничего не делать, не думать о задании, внезапно закончившемся приказом выбираться самостоятельно, не искать способ связаться с молчащими своими.

Вибрация и гул — получается, они уже летят?

Пришлось вставать.

На полке рядом с дверью обнаружилась чистая одежда — точно, Кейн же всучил ему что-то, отправляя в каюту. Тлар был чуть выше и шире в плечах, чем его новый знакомый, но свободный покрой и регулировочные ремешки и застежки, позволяющие подогнать костюм под себя, спасали ситуацию.

Кейн обнаружился в кают-компании.

— Ну ты даешь! Почти сутки дрых!

— Где мы? Вы уже стартовали?

— Пять часов назад. И мы же на «ты» перешли, не помнишь?

Точно, было дело. Прошлый вечер потихоньку начинал всплывать в памяти.

— Помню, спросонья сбился.

Корабль был небольшим. Десять компактных кают, узкие коридоры, развернуться в кают-компании можно, но только аккуратно. Неплохие — для гражданского судна — орудия по правому и левому борту. Единственное просторное помещение — у грузового люка. В трюмы, рубку и к двигателю он не пытался сунуться. Корабль казался почти новым, явно не дешевым и совсем без следов модернизации и переделок под себя — странновато для контрабандиста.

Впрочем, Тлар не слишком хотел знать то, что его не касалось, и был благодарен Кейну за отсутствие встречных расспросов.

***

Проводя жизнь в окружении себе подобных — кто еще в Галактике может понимать это словосочетание буквально? — однажды рискуешь обнаружить, что не умеешь справляться с одиночеством. Задания, требующие на время отделиться от своего отряда, не в счет, ты заканчиваешь их и возвращаешься к братьям. Этот опыт не помогает в случае, когда возвращаться становится некуда.

Очередное столкновение с сепаратистами. Очередной список погибших — мастер-джедай Мерани и дальше личные идентификаторы солдат-клонов. NS-8842 и NS-8734 — тоже, хотя когда в пространстве над планетой шел бой, они искали на поверхности дорогу от бункера к городу.

Возможно, генерал не стала извещать центр об их отсутствии, возможно, сообщение не дошло. Теперь считается, что и они где-то там, среди болтающихся на орбите этой проклятой планеты обломков. Если осталось, чему болтаться.

NS-8734 остался лежать в неглубокой могиле на краю болота, а NS-8842, по прозвищу Тлар, несколько часов назад честно отработал свой проезд (не то чтобы это потребовало много усилий, встреча прошла мирно), а теперь смотрел пустым взглядом в экран и гадал — что положено делать живым мертвецам?

По внутренней связи раздался напряженный голос Кейна:

— Тлар, ты разбираешься в корабельных системах жизнеобеспечения?

— Что случилось?

— Какая-то проблема с регенератором кислорода.

— Насколько серьезная?

— До выхода из гиперпространства двадцать два часа, а дышать нам осталось около четырех.

— Сейчас подойду, посмотрю.

В маленьком отсеке рядом с рубкой вдвоем было не развернуться. Кейн вышел, давая Тлару место для маневра.

Работа с техникой — это хорошо, это привычно и знакомо. Руки и голова заняты, эмоции остались только в адрес разработчика, который слишком выпендривался в ущерб простоте и надежности устройства.

— Схема есть?

Кейн, завороженно наблюдавший за процессом, протянул датапад с уже открытым файлом.

— Спасибо, вот так и держи, его тут пристроить некуда — а руки заняты.

Тлар продолжил ковыряться с портативным тестером, поминутно сверяясь с чертежами.

— Вот оно! Смотри, — ткнул он в переплетение линий, — здесь поврежден контакт, этот контур оказался разомкнут и сигнал не проходит. И все, финиш.

— Такая мелочь?

— Такая мелочь, да. Потому что дублировать важные места в приборах СЖО надо. И наворотов меньше делать. Я могу сейчас залатать на скорую руку, до порта хватит, а там надо нормально чинить. А лучше вообще заменить этот блок контроля на другую модель.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Подсветить и вообще, запасные руки. Его отсюда только с мясом выдирать, поэтому чинить придется прямо на весу. Хорошо хоть, обесточить можно, отдельно от остальной СЖО, — и Тлар повернул пару аварийных выключателей на панели. Завыла сирена, на стыке стен и потолка в коридоре замигала красная подстветка.

Парни хором выругались.

— Нет, но где оно раньше было?! Знаешь, тревожные датчики тут тоже не мешало бы проверить. Скажи, это можно с главного пульта отрубить?

— Не знаю, сейчас…

Минут через пять Кейн вернулся и покачал головой:

— Извини, никак. Пока обратно не включим.

— Придется слушать, я не самоубийца, чтоб паять схему под напряжением.

В конце концов, аварийная сигнализация в качестве фона для ремонта ничуть не хуже перестрелки. Даже лучше — стоящий рядом товарищ не занят прикрытием, может держать и подавать инструменты.

— Все! — Тлар с облегчением включил регенератор, вой и мигание прекратились, на контрольном дисплее высветились строчки, сообщающие, что очистка воздуха идет в штатном режиме.

Он блаженно потянулся, разминая затекшую от неудобной позы спину. Кейн тоже глянул на дисплей и принялся собирать инструменты в ящик.

— Уф. Здорово ты его. Спасибо.

— Да не за что, дело привычное, вторая специализация, считай. И вообще, это было в моих же интересах.

— Все равно здорово. Слушай, по-моему, нам стоит выпить…

Кейну, может, и стоило расслабиться, а вот Тлар почти пожалел об уходе собранности и напряжения, потребовавшихся во время аварии. Очень уж паршивое чувство вернулось им на смену.

— Что с тобой? — То ли на лице все было написано, то ли парень был слишком наблюдательным.

— Задумался… Как приземлимся, придется связаться со штабом и объяснять, что я это я. А то в космопорт не пройду, на Корусанте даже на самых захудалых без ID не пропустят.

— В джунглях потерял?

— Нет, карточка при мне, но система должна была ее автоматически аннулировать, как только меня зачислили в списки погибших…

— Без обнаружения тела? Так быстро? Это у всех военных так положено или только у клонов? — После паузы Кейн добавил: — по тебе видно, вы же все на одно лицо. Я кое с кем из ваших пересекался случайно, вот и запомнил.

— Ну да, конечно… А с удалением из списков допуска у нас не затягивают, мало ли, к кому попадет карта.

— Как-то это… Слушай, а личный ID тогда отдельно получается?

— Какой личный, у нас один ID.

— Ведь по закону срок, после которого можно поменять статус на «мертв» во всех базах данных, включая гражданские… не помню точно, но никак не меньше года.

— Так это для граждан, — пожал плечами Тлар.

— А вы кто? Вы же армия Республики.

— Мы клоны. Откуда у нас гражданские права?

— Мол, сначала выслуга лет, потом выдадут?

Тлар растерялся.

— Не знаю. Нет. Ни о чем таком никогда речи не было. Мы просто… служим и все.

— Без окончания срока, без ухода по собственному желанию? Ничего себе… а платят-то хоть как?

— В смысле? Нас полностью содержат, зачем платить. Если деньги нужны на задании, тогда конечно…

— Да нет, я про личные средства.

— Куда нам их тратить?

Кейн замолчал, глядя куда-то в свой стакан. Разговор прервался, да и к лучшему. О чем тут говорить, жизнь клонов и жизнь обычных людей — совсем разные вещи. Правда, большая часть его собственной ушла в небытие. К кому бы теперь ни распределили — это будет не тот отряд, с которым они успели стать как одно целое. Пусть на взгляд со стороны все клоны одинаковы — тем виднее им самим мелкие, но существенные различия.

И тут до Тлара дошло, что он еще упустил из виду.

— Bantha poodoo…— выдохнул он, потирая ладонью лоб. Пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, сам не зная, зачем: — мне еще придется доказывать, что я не дезертировал. Раз меня числят погибшим вместе с нашим кораблем и не уведомлены, что я там отсутствовал по заданию генерала.

— Ну и попал ты… Тлар, а зачем ты вообще хочешь вернуться?

— Хочу? Я должен.

— Кому? — фыркнул Кейн. — Оставайся. Я все равно думал набирать небольшую команду — а из тебя выйдет и бортмеханик, и боец сразу. За долей в заказах дело не станет, все честно. А один мой знакомый может за разумные деньги ID сделать, лучше настоящего будет.

— Кейн, слушай… я ценю твое предложение, но мне ведь надо вернуться.

— Надо ли? Погоди, — вскинул ладонь, как бы останавливая собравшегося заговорить Тлара. — Подумай пока, нам до Корусанта еще часов двадцать осталось. Но я серьезно.

***

«Ты ведь понимаешь, что можешь в любой момент забрать свою долю и уйти?» — спросил Кейн, когда они отмечали свежедобытый ID в какой-то дыре на Нар-Шаддаа.

Странно, название того бара улетучилось из памяти почти сразу, а вот прочее осталось — узкая терраса с грубо сработанными металлическими перилами, водяная взвесь в холодном воздухе, дрожащее разноцветное марево вокруг городских огней. Голова шла кругом, не столько от выпитого, сколько от осознания — он сам по себе. Один. Ему не на кого рассчитывать и не за кого отвечать.

Он может идти куда хочет и делать что хочет. Не то чтобы он знал — что.

Спустя четыре с лишним месяца он так и не пожалел о спонтанно принятом решении. Тлару полюбился корабль (и в глубине души он был абсолютно уверен: это взаимно). Возиться с ним, поддерживать на ходу и постепенно улучшать было удовольствием. Иметь дело с Кейном оказалось проще, чем он думал, и даже разгильдяйская натура напарника на удивление не раздражала.

Ритм новой жизни незаметно затягивал. Какая-то очередная планета, поиск заказа, обычно курьерского — это была забота Кейна — перелет, новый цикл.

Вот и сейчас — у грузового люка мельтешили дроиды, занося крупные ящики. Рядом Кейн обсуждал что-то с немолодым наутоланином.

— На этот раз настоятельно рекомендую тебе не отсиживаться в корабле, там будет на что посмотреть, — сказал он, едва зайдя в кают-компанию.

— Что, тамошний бар при космопорте чем-то отличается от своих близнецов на других планетах? — улыбнулся Тлар, поднимая взгляд от датапада.

— Там вообще нет бара. Мы летим на планетоид FB-7, ему даже названия нормального не досталось. Вот здесь, — Кейн включил голографическую звездную карту и подсветил красным систему на окраине Внутреннего кольца. — Воды нет, воздуха нет, населен геологами в количестве десяти штук. Уже пять лет там стоит исследовательская станция, раз в сколько-то месяцев, не помню точно, состав вахты меняют. Своего корабля у института нет, вот и нанимают кого-то вроде нас, чтоб забросить смену или передать что-то. Отвезем им оборудование, заберем образцы — и на Чандриллу, там филиал, в котором их ждут. Тоже, кстати, интересное место.

— Ты уже бывал на этой станции?

— Ага, незадолго до встречи с тобой. С нынешней вахтой познакомился. Веселые ребята, только немного безумные. Тебе понравятся, уверен.

***

Кейн заложил широкий вираж, и Тлар пользовался случаем рассмотреть все. Блестящие купола, небольшая посадочная площадка…

— А там у них солнечная электростанция, что ли?

— Да. Планетоид постоянно обращен к звезде этой стороной. Атмосфера не мешает. Море практически дармовой энергии. Отчего бы не использовать.

— Какая-то станция совсем мелкая.

— Это только часть, очень много помещений под поверхностью. А вон оранжерея, смотри.

Один из куполов был прозрачным и сквозь него виднелись переливы чего-то зеленого и рыжеватого.

— Красиво тут?

— Да. Что-то в этом есть…

Поодаль возился около непонятного агрегата один из местных. Судя по непропорционально большому шлему скафандра — может быть, тви’лек или тогрута. Помахал вышедшим из корабля рукой и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Идем, нам туда, — показал Кейн, — они передали, что где вход, я уже знаю, а надевать скафандры на пять минут ради торжественной встречи лень.

— Еще бы. Мы, получается, задержимся там?

— Посмотрим. Но хотя бы кафа выпьем.

Встречающая делегация насчитывала семерых — всех, кто был на станции. Двое должны были вернуться из дальнего каньона к условному «вечеру», торчавший снаружи — действительно, тви’лек — собирался подойти, как только закончит. Тлар уже понял, что одной чашкой кафа дело не ограничится и быстро гостей не отпустят — новые лица здесь были слишком ярким событием. К тому же выяснилось, что буквально послезавтра будут образцы какого-то совсем удивительного слоя пород — и вот бы их отправить на Чандриллу, не дожидаясь следующего корабля.

— Накормим, напоим, спать уложим! Жить будете как в отпуске, а заплатим как за работу! — Убеждал шеф геологов, бойкий говорливый тойдарианец.

— Да нет, доплачивать не обязательно, а вот кормить-поить — это заманчиво, — улыбнулся в ответ Кейн. — А что за дальний каньон? Я в прошлый раз про него даже не слышал.

— Мы уже после разведали, это на обратной стороне. Там такое попадается, сто лет по всей Галактике лазил — никогда такого не видел! — Шеф жестикулировал не только руками, но кажется, даже крылышками. — Эти кабинетные яйцеголовые на Чандрилле когда увидят, что я им пошлю — свою премию сожрут от досады, что здесь не были! Хотите, экскурсию устроим? Два часа полета — и вы в сказке!

Посиделка не затянулась — требовалось разгрузить посылки, закончить прочие дела — и продолжилась в часы, назначенные на станции вечером.

Как объяснили Тлару, раз в неделю устраивали особенный ужин, который накрывали в оранжерее, и засиживались после него до «полуночи» за байками, настольными играми, иногда песнями или еще чем — традиция, заведенная почти в самом начале существования станции. По случаю гостей этот ужин сдвинули на сегодня.

Стол и кресла стояли под огромными разлапистыми кустами у самой стены. Прозрачность купола снизили процентов на шестьдесят, и приглушенные лучи звезды смешивались с разноцветьем мелких плоских фонарей вокруг. Сквозь ветки и транспаристил за ними причудливыми переливами света и тени проступали окрестные скалы, добавляя ощущения нереальности окружающего. В этой обстановке даже в компании ученых не удивляло, что добрая половина баек была с уклоном в мистику. Например, про первого разведчика на этом самом планетоиде.

— …и вот, прилетает он сюда один, только с дроидом, — нарочито таинственным тоном рассказывала молодая тогрута, одна из трех женщин на станции. — Разворачивает аппаратуру, получает первые результаты, отсылает их… на следующий день на связь выходит дроид с докладом о несчастном случае: разведчик попал под обвал, получил несколько переломов и дыру в скафандре. Умер, не приходя в сознание. Когда прилетела следующая экспедиция, дроид бесследно исчез, а найденный труп в целом соответствовал докладу, только шлем скафандра валялся рядом отдельно. И явно разведчик не сам снимал его сломанными руками. Через несколько дней один из участников экспедиции был обнаружен мертвым, внешне невредимый, с искаженным болью лицом. Единственное повреждение, которое нашли при вскрытии — выжженный наполовину головной мозг. Потом еще один труп. — Глаза девушки лукаво и взволнованно поблескивали, она увлеченно рассказывала, а Тлар никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что похожую историю уже слышал, только про другую планету и военных. — На третий раз жертве удалось отбиться. Оказалось, что нападал пропавший дроид. С мнемошлемом, позволяющим записать в мозг другую матрицу памяти — он сошел с ума и думал таким образом вернуть своего напарника-человека. На него тогда облаву устраивали, искали — все впустую. Так и бродит где-то. И лучше не ходить по FB-7 в одиночку!

Кейн был прав — компания геологов понравилась Тлару. С их влюбленностью в свою работу, с их дурацкими страшилками и анекдотами из разных экспедиций.

На дальнем каньоне он с энтузиазмом позволил припахать себя к работе, получил море впечатлений и к приезду на станцию зверски устал: сила — плохая замена сноровке. Когда он открывал дверь отведенной ему комнаты, перед глазами еще плясали картины полета над сизыми, зеленоватыми и красно-коричневыми скалами, звездное небо ночной стороны, темная порода с вкраплениями полупрозрачных камней и непривычный пульт управления буровой установкой. Он даже не осознал толком, что его насторожило в незваном госте — общий силуэт, тень угрожающего движения или еще что. Сработали старые рефлексы, привитые обучением на Камино и закрепленные боями с сепаратистами, — Тлар успел серией коротких выстрелов обездвижить дроида, когда в комнате зажегся свет, а из соседней двери вынырнула давешняя тогрута с датападом в руке:

— Не стреляй! Все в порядке, ты чего так сразу… мы просто пошутили.

Следом вышло еще трое геологов из тех, кто помоложе, видимо, включавшихся в это «мы».

Тлар присмотрелся. Дроид старой модели, не похожий на тех, что использовались на станции. На корпусе следы коррозии, царапины, вмятины, один манипулятор из четырех короче остальных, часть узлов раскурочена — и далеко не все повреждения были получены сейчас.

— Пошутили?!

— Почти всем новичкам, впервые прилетевшим сюда на вахту, устраивают этот розыгрыш. Расскажем байку — а потом втихаря запускаем в комнату дроида, специально эту модель доставали, их давно с производства сняли. И над Кейном в прошлый раз тоже прикололись, он же свой парень. А ты сразу стрелять…

Как раз на этих словах подошел Кейн:

— Тлар, извини, — безуспешно пытаясь задавить смех выговорил он, — я ни тебя не предупредил, ни ребят… Не подумал, что тебе от дроидов должно резьбу срывать.

— Идиоты… — выдохнул клон, убирая бластер в кобуру и проводя ладонью по лбу. — Хорошо хоть, сами туда не сунулись, я же пристрелить мог.

— Слушай, ты серьезно, что ли, в байку поверил? Они на самом деле оба попали под обвал. И аппаратуры для записи памяти у них не могло с собой быть, такое если вообще есть — то экспериментальное, где-то в секретных лабораториях.

— Да причем здесь байка. Дроид наставляет на меня оружие — чего еще можно было ожидать?

— Ты с сепаратистами воевал? — удивленно распахнула глаза тогрута.

— Да. Приходилось бывать в зонах боевых действий. Ну вы даете, приколисты…

Один из шутников тем временем огорченно осматривал останки дроида.

— Все. Сдохла машинка. Кейн, ты как в следующий раз еще какого-то нервного ветерана привезешь — предупреждай сразу, а? Мы ж теперь игрушку не восстановим.

— Если хорошо попросите, то может, Тлар починит, — ухмыльнулся Кейн. — Он по этой части у нас гений, хоть и скромный.

— Не допросятся. Меня этой штукой пугают — и я же ее чинить буду? Ага, конечно! Кстати, неплохо бы ее убрать — я здесь вообще-то спать собирался.

— Сейчас мы с братом уберем, — чуть смущенно пообещал шутник. — А может, все-таки поможешь завтра? Ну хоть советом?

— Переспроси меня, когда высплюсь и буду добрым.

— Поняли! Убираем-выметаемся-спокойной-ночи! — протараторила компания почти хором.

— Не сердись на них, — мягко сказал Кейн. — Они не могли знать, это я сглупил. Сам же попадался в прошлый раз на их шуточки.

— Да я не сержусь… — пожал плечами Тлар, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Все-таки это было очень внезапным приветом из прошлого. Он и сам от себя такой резкой реакции не ожидал.

— А по лицу не скажешь. Пойдем пока до оранжереи прогуляемся, все равно ребятам тут убраться надо.

Конечно, наутро они уболтали Тлара помочь. Конечно, «помочь» вылилось в «починить самому». Но на свежую голову история уже забавляла, а не злила.

Со станции он увез десять новых строчек в контакт-листе, три приглашения в гости на родные планеты шутников, если удастся застать их дома, и одно внезапное открытие: признание «своим» настолько, чтоб шутить так, как не шутят над случайным и посторонним, очень греет. И нет-нет да мелькала мысль — а какое будет у Кейна лицо, если устроить однажды розыгрыш ему?

***

Мастер-джедай Мерани говаривала порой, что везения не бывает. Тлар, конечно, не спорил, но в глубине души считал, что все бывает, еще как. И лично его, тларовское, везение — штука с юмором, часто черным. Вот и теперь — какова была вероятность выйти из гиперпространства для корректировки курса, поймать сигнал бедствия и обнаружить, что никого другого поблизости нет, придется разбираться?

При попытке связаться с вляпавшимся в неведомые неприятности транспортником никто не ответил. Но сканер биоформ показывал, что там все же есть кто-то живой. Похоже, что один.

Картина, которую они застали в корабле, заставляла внимательнее смотреть по сторонам и держать оружие наготове: здесь был бой. Экипаж состоял из республиканских военных, из клонов — и что странно, в коридоре валялись только их трупы.

— Не друг с другом же они здесь дрались? — полуутвердительно произнес Кейн.

— Раны нетипичные. Такие остаются от светового меча. Но чем Гривусу мог быть интересен рядовой мелкий корабль?

Дойдя до рубки, они увидели там еще нескольких мертвых клонов, частично порубленных на куски, и двоих людей в известных всей Галактике джедайских одеждах. Мужчину с внушительной обугленной дырой в груди и девушку с несколькими ранами, без сознания, но при ближайшем рассмотрении живую.

— Или я ничего не понимаю, или они дрались между собой. Тлар, это вообще нормально?

— Нет! И я точно ничего не понимаю.

— Ладно, забираем девочку к нам, ее в медотсек надо.

— Ты учитываешь, что она может быть опасна? И не обманывайся хрупким и юным видом.

— Не бросать же ее здесь, раз нашли живой.

Тлар вместо ответа осторожно поднял раненую на руки и кивнул на лежащую на полу рукоять:

— Прихвати ее меч, но пока подержи у себя.

***

По прогнозу меддроида для полного восстановления девушке требовалось несколько дней, но поговорить можно было, не откладывая в долгий ящик.

— Ты с ней не знаком? — поинтересовался Кейн, разглядывая еще не пришедшую в себя находку.

— Откуда? Джедаев много, я имел дело только с нашим генералом, да еще с пятью-шестью, с кем иногда на миссиях сталкивались.

— Жаль, проще было бы договариваться. А то представь, очухиваешься ты после драки, а рядом две непонятных рожи.

— Постой-ка. Ведь меня она узнает. В смысле, не меня лично…

— …а одного из клонов.

И действительно — узнала. Переход к бодрствованию и собранности у девчонки был почти мгновенным, даром, что в трех местах заштопана и накачана лекарствами. Скользнула по Тлару настороженным взглядом и повернула голову к Кейну:

— Кто вы? Что происходит?

— Летели мимо по своим делам, поймали сигнал бедствия. Через три дня будем на Чандрилле, можем там вас и высадить. Найдете, куда податься?

— Да, конечно. Там есть представители Ордена. Если дадите мне доступ в Голонет, как войдем в систему, я свяжусь с кем-то из них и меня заберут, откуда скажете. Спасибо вам… — Она добавила, будто нехотя: — кроме меня все были мертвы?

— Да. Это, конечно, ваше дело, но что там произошло?

— Мое дело… какое вы имеете отношение к республиканской армии? — Теперь она смотрела прямо на Тлара.

— Уже никакого. Меня списали в расход.

— Что? Как?!

— Как покойника. Долгая история.

— Историю за историю? Готова рассказать вперед. Только дайте воды, пожалуйста.

Картина со слов Ланы, так звали девушку, выходила пугающей и непонятной. Очередная миссия, все как всегда — пока клоны не напали на своих командиров. Никаких предпосылок, ничего подозрительного, еще с полчаса назад они общались обычным порядком. Численный перевес хоть как-то компенсировали узкие коридоры, дававшие сработанной паре учитель-ученик преимущество. Но приходилось отступать, пока джедаев не загнали в рубку, где в процессе боя повредили пульт управления. Когда все кончилось, Лана поняла, что просто не сможет справиться с починкой, ей бы справиться с самой собой. Она даже не помнила толком, как посылала сигнал бедствия, видимо, уже действовала на автопилоте.

Поверить ей было сложно. Тлар попробовал себе представить, что такое случилось в их отряде — нет, чушь. Ему с братьями и в страшном сне не приснилась бы идея попытаться убить генерала Мерани. Никакая цель подобного не требовала. Никакая цель подобного не стоила.

Не поверить было не легче.

Конец сомнениям (и пища для новых) пришел, откуда не ждали.

У Тлара сложилась привычка при возвращении к цивилизованным мирам просматривать пару-тройку новостных ресурсов. Все равно в промежутке от выхода из гипера и до посадки оставалось достаточно времени, когда он был ничем не занят.

Минуты две он подозревал, что увиденное — фейк. Еще минут десять ему просто очень хотелось так думать.

На тринадцатой минуте он пошел к Кейну в рубку, рассказывать занимательную историю о том, что Республика теперь Империя, а джедаи не защитники мира и покоя, а враги народа.

Кейн закончил колдовать над приборной панелью, устроился поудобнее и задумчиво посмотрел через плечо на Тлара.

— Да ты сядь, не мельтеши.

Подождал, пока тот плюхнется в кресло второго пилота.

— А теперь подумай головой: для нас что-то принципиально изменилось? Может, там и перелопатят какие-то законы и кодексы, которые каким-то боком касаются нашего бизнеса. Но это потребует времени и мало зависит от государственного строя. Сориентируемся. Или тебе Республика чем-то дорога была? — уже по усмешке, которая сопровождала этот вопрос, было понятно, что можно не отвечать. — Кстати, а почему армия на стороне Империи, ведь ее — ты уж прости — заказали джедаи и командовали ей джедаи?

— Орден действовал в соответствии с директивами Сената и канцлера. Не знаю, как там все оформлено, не интересовался никогда, но фактически выходило, что так. Рядовые вообще подчинялись в первую очередь своим офицерам, может, им мог отдавать распоряжения кто-то из аппарата канцлера.

— Но как получилось, что ты не знаешь?

— Откуда? К твоему сведению, в армии не задают лишних вопросов «почему» и «зачем», а делают, что приказано непосредственным командиром. Кто ему приказывает — ему самому виднее.

— Да, я бы там не прижился, — со смешком признал Кейн.

— Ты, кстати, тоже не выясняешь у заказчика досконально, кто он, откуда, зачем ему привезенный тобой товар.

— Сравнил! Ладно, это все потом. Что с девочкой делать теперь будем? Она же, оказывается, пособница бунтарей против режима и все такое.

— Послушай, Лана младше тебя и недавно была только падаваном. Помнишь, она рассказывала, что это ее первое задание в качестве рыцаря?

— И не ты ли говорил, что она опасна невзирая на возраст?

— Не ты ли говорил, что тебе без разницы, кто правит Галактикой?!

— Шучу я, успокойся. Никому я девчонку сдавать не буду, глупо спасать только для того, чтобы угробить. Но связываться с представителями Ордена, как она собиралась, теперь явно не стоит.

***

— Мне некуда идти. — Спокойно сказала Лана. Слишком спокойно для человека, только что узнавшего, что весь привычный мир встал с ног на голову, собратья по Ордену в большинстве своем погибли, а оставшиеся в живых теперь где-то в бегах. Одно слово — джедай. — Можете высадить, где вам удобнее, мне все равно.

— Постой, так нельзя. Ты знаешь, что собираешься делать дальше? — Тлар смотрел на невысокую темноволосую девочку, а видел почему-то себя самого, каким был несколько месяцев назад.

— Нет.

В кают-компании было тепло, но от этого тихого ровного «нет» по хребту пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Мне сложно, представить, как это… но я, наверно, хотел бы отыскать кого-то из друзей. Или отомстить, — зачем-то вмешался Кейн.

— Месть не для джедаев. Учитель мертв. И… другие, кого я хотела бы отыскать, тоже. Но какая вам двоим разница? — Она сидела очень прямо, так и не притронувшись к своей чашке с кафом.

— Да никакой, в общем-то. Твоя жизнь, твое дело.

— Кейн, а может?..

— Вот уж не думал, что это станет традицией подбора экипажа! — фыркнул тот, мгновенно поняв то, что Тлар затруднился оформить в слова. — И кто тогда будет следующим?

— Корабль твой, но я считаю неправильным отпускать ее в никуда, при том, что джедаев продолжают разыскивать.

— Поэтому ты хочешь оказаться вне закона за компанию.

— Ты, конечно, очень чтишь законы, — с облегчением улыбнулся Тлар, заметив лукавый блеск в его глазах: похоже, напарник скорее играет в спор, чем протестует всерьез.

— А хочет ли она сама? Лана, что ты думаешь?

— О том, чтобы остаться с вами? — На лице девушки-джедая по такому случаю даже снова появилось выражение. Удивление, чтоб не сказать больше. — Зачем вам это?

— У моего бортмеханика, похоже, приступ альтруизма. А я не вижу причин ему мешать, раз этот альтруизм пахнет взаимной пользой.

— На каких условиях?

— Условия просты, — пожал плечами Кейн, — мнения экипажа учитываются, но решающее слово — мое. Не нравится — на выход в ближайшем порту.

— Вы контрабандисты?

— Иногда. А бывает, что и вполне законопослушные курьеры. Редко — извозчики. Смотря что подвернется.

Лана молчала, оценивающе разглядывая обоих. Наконец чуть расслабилась и ответила:

— Хорошо. Я пока останусь.

***

После сдачи груза они не сразу улетели с Чандриллы. Крутая парабола — взлет, верхние слои атмосферы, посадка — и Кейн с заговорщической ухмылкой выпинал Тлара и Лану из корабля. Снаружи был лес, узкая полоска пляжа, море. И ни души вокруг.

— Я считаю, нам всем надо отдохнуть. И отметить пополнение экипажа. Костер сделать осилите?

Тлар с бывшим джедаем переглянулись и пошли за дровами. Сколько этих костров он уже складывал в диких мирах. Своеобразное у Кейна, оказывается, представление об отдыхе. Но почему бы и нет.

Позже, уже под вечер, стало понятнее, что есть в этом своя прелесть. Когда нет никакой миссии, нет противника, маловероятно наличие чего-либо угрожающего в окрестностях. Можно просто слушать треск пламени и плеск волн, раздумывать, искупаться еще раз по случаю восхода луны или слишком лень, вполуха следить за разговором.

— …я, к твоему сведению, ненавижу рабство в любой его форме. Поэтому, кстати, он здесь, — Кейн кивнул на Тлара.

— В смысле? Тлар же клон, — озадаченно нахмурилась Лана.

— Вот именно. Мне всегда казалась мутной эта история с армией клонов, а как узнал пару интересных деталей…

— Мы не относились к клонам, как к рабам! — возмутилась она.

— Кто — «мы»? Обычные рыцари — возможно, но ваш Совет или Сенат… как еще назвать то, что сделали они? — Кейн тоже повысил голос. А так хорошо сидели.

— Ты не… — осеклась на полуслове и продолжила: — Кейн. Извини. Давай не будем сейчас об этом. Но ты не прав.

Подчеркнуто медленно встала и пошла к кромке воды.

— Зачем ты так? — без особого, впрочем, осуждения поинтересовался Тлар. — Уж кто-кто, но она явно не заказывала эту армию и не решала, что с ней делать потом.

— Занесло меня, да, — Кейн задумчиво смотрел вслед девушке. — А как ты умудряешься воспринимать аферу с армией клонов так спокойно?

— Нас сделали неконфликтными. И воспитывали соответствующим образом. Такие дела.

— Poodoo!— прошипел Кейн. Потянулся было к фляге, валявшейся рядом, повертел в руках, отложил в сторону, так и не налив.

Стволы соседних деревьев отсвечивали рыжим. Порывистый ветер то прибивал пламя к земле, то раздувал поярче, выхватывая из темноты тонкий неподвижный силуэт на берегу.

Тлар оставил приятеля сидеть у костра и подошел к ней.

— На Камино море совсем другое.

— Камино? Планета, на которой вас клонировали?

— Да. Там вечно штормит, почти всегда дождь. Чистое небо, в котором было бы видно звезды — вовсе невозможно. И не подумаешь, что море может казаться уютным. А на других планетах не случалось увидеть его близко.

— Мне на одной миссии учитель специально показывал. — Лана неотрывно смотрела на горизонт. — Выкроил несколько часов до отлета обратно на Корусант. Так же вот увез подальше от города, туда где никого не было, только мы и море. Глупо вышло, что он мертв, а я нет. Он куда лучшим бойцом был. Может, он просто не хотел убивать их, и это ему мешало. А я думала только о том, как выжить.

— Или он тоже думал о том, как бы тебе выжить, поэтому старался оттянуть больше противников на себя.

Она досадливо передернула плечами. Да, вряд ли это могло сойти за утешение.

— Слушай, Тлар… ты ведь должен их понимать. Почему клоны так с нами поступили? Не только со мной и учителем, со всеми джедаями? Орден ведь не совершал никакой попытки переворота. За что?! — знаменитое джедайское спокойствие дало трещину.

— Не рискну утверждать, что было и чего не было в планах Совета. Но что весь Орден… сотни? тысячи разумных?.. виноват в перевороте — я не верю. И, честно, не знаю, как так вышло, что мои братья убивали своих генералов. Кто и как приказ отдавал, что ни один из офицеров не заподозрил, что это фальсификация, диверсия, еще что-то… я не знаю.

— Почему ты думаешь, что не заподозрили и не проверили?

— Проверка заняла бы у всех разное время. И хотя бы в половине случаев насторожила бы джедаев. А тут никто ничего не заметил и атака, судя по сводкам, была проведена в течение одних стандартных суток.

— Может быть, приказ слишком соответствовал их собственным желаниям, — совсем тихо сказала Лана.

— Ты о чем?!

— Если вы думали о своем положении, как о рабстве…

— Это сказал Кейн, не я. Он не клон, для него то, как мы росли и жили — дико и неестественно.

— А для тебя? — наконец обернулась к собеседнику. Света луны хватало, чтобы заметить, что глаза у девушки подозрительно блестели. Но она не плакала. Хотя, может, и проще было бы сейчас без этих орденских правил.

Очередная волна подкатилась почти вплотную к их ногам по мелкой гальке пляжа: «Шшш!» Мол, тише, люди, какие же вы суетливые.

— А для меня это объективная данность. Уж какая есть. Как для тебя — воспитание, получаемое в Храме.

— Я никогда бы не сравнила это с рабством!

— Так и я бы тоже не сравнил. Рабы — все-таки люди. И прочие разумные. А клон, по всему выходит, — уже больше машина, чем человек.

Лана издала удивленно-протестующий возглас.

— А что не так? Конвейерное производство, определенный функционал, место, которое мы занимаем в этом мире… не назову это положением в обществе. Нас хотя бы сразу под эту цель наштамповали, а у джедаев нечто похожее делают из детей обычных разумных. С нами и поступали — в глобальном плане — как с машинами. Личные отношения внутри каждого отряда со своим генералом-джедаем — это другое.

— Я не знаю, как опровергнуть твои слова, чтоб это не прозвучало фальшиво. Но… не может так все быть. Не должно! И вообще, если ты так считаешь, если Кейн тоже — зачем вы позвали меня в команду?!

— Должно или не должно — оно уже закончилось. А у меня было хорошее предчувствие, что лично ты к нам в компанию прекрасно впишешься. — Кейн подошел к ним. — Извините, ребята, но если вы хотели посекретничать наедине, глупо делать это на повышенных тонах в двух шагах от костра.

— Да нет, какие уж тут секреты… — вздохнула девушка. — Допустим, впишусь. А смысл? Что дальше?

Тлар приобнял ее за плечи и сказал:

— Посмотри вверх. — Лана послушно запрокинула голову, опираясь на его руку. Небо уже совсем почернело, звезды казались близкими, у самых ярких даже можно было различить цвет. — Видишь, сколько направлений? И все наши.

— Так уж и наши… И это твой ответ?

— Именно — мой. А в общем виде твоя задача про смысл не решаема.

— То есть, это красивый способ сказать «сама думай». Ладно, в полете этим и займусь, — глаза у девушки пока еще были на мокром месте, но она уже улыбалась.

— Как говорится, контрабандист — вполне приличная профессия, позволяющая путешествовать по красивейшим местам Галактики за деньги заказчика, — хмыкнул Кейн. — Думай, Лана. И помни, хорошая компания — первейшее дело, когда большую часть времени вы заперты в жестянке посреди нигде.

— Но-но! Сам ты жестянка! — возмутился Тлар.

— Я любя. И вообще, это мой корабль.

— Мне перестать за ним ухаживать?

— Да нет, продолжай, я не ревнивый.

Тлар невольно оглянулся на предмет разговора. Над морем поднималась вторая луна, и по обшивке скользили смутные блики — корабль то ли немо вторил общему смеху, то ли подмигивал лично ему, бывшему NS-8842.


End file.
